


A Quiet Afternoon

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Coming Home</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Afternoon

Ryuko had heard the phrase about women loving men in uniform, though she had never thought it to be true. That is until she saw Satsuki step out of their bedroom in her military dress. The uniform wasn’t even all that flattering, but for some reason all Ryuko wanted to do was jump her bones and make the both of them late for that banquette thing they had to go to. Which is exactly what she had done.

“I feel so awful for missing that banquette.” Satsuki managed to gasp out after she caught her breath, rolling onto her side and tucking a few stray hairs behind Ryuko’s ear. “But I feel less awful about being here with you.”

Ryuko played with Satsuki’s white, uniform hat, which had been worn by both of them at some point during their escapades. “I feel fucking great.” She grinned, wiping some sweat off her forehead and onto the blanket.

“You’re absolutely repulsive.” Satsuki grimaced, allowing Ryuko to lean in and kiss her. “I don’t know why I missed you so much.”

“Isn’t there a saying about how when someone’s gone and you like ‘em more because they’re not there?”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Exactly!” Ryuko threw her arms up and grinned. “Being overseas gave you a bigger brain.”

“Maybe yours just got smaller without me to help you exercise it.” Satsuki said, flashing Ryuko a small smirk.

“You’re proud of that aren’t ya?” Ryuko sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed and wrapping her body in one of the sheets as she walked to Satsuki’s dresser.

“I’m willing to bet that you wore my clothes while I was gone.” Satsuki sighed, watching as Ryuko tsook one of her baseball tees and tossed it on.

“You’d win that bet.” Ryuko slipped on her panties and flopped back onto the bed. “You’re not getting dressed?”

“I will in a moment.” Satsuki replied calmly, arching her back and stretching a little as she spoke. “I’d just like to rest for a moment.”

“You’re so fucking lazy, babe.” Ryuko laughed, leaning up and kissing Satsuki on the lips.

“Not lazy, just tired.” The statement was punctuated with a yawn.

Ryuko frowned a little and ran her fingers through Satsuki’s hair. Her girlfriend had only been back for three weeks, and in that time, she’d been spending most of her time reconnecting with the people she had left behind. This meant being dragged to bars, family dinners, friendly gatherings, business meetings with her mother, which also meant she had to attend press conferences, and when she had down time, Ryuko was ready to jump her bones. It wasn’t surprising that Satsuki was exhausted.

“Sorry.” Ryuko mumbled, resting her forehead against Satsuki’s bare shoulder.

“I said that I was tired, not unhappy.” Satsuki sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed, walking to her dresser.

Ryuko’s eyes widened when she saw a few pink marks on Satsuki’s back and left arm. She recognized wounds really well, what with all the schoolyard brawls she had participated in. There were at least four scars there, and Ryuko’s curiosity was piqued. Satsuki didn’t seem to notice Ryuko’s eyes on her as she tossed on a loose fitting t-shirt, and her underwear.

“What’s up with your arm?” Ryuko asked, her eyes trained on Satsuki’s arm.

“This?” Satsuki glanced at her arm and frowned a little. “I got nicked by some shrapnel, I didn’t even need stitches.” She chuckled as she put on a pair of shorts. “You worry too much.”

“And your back?” Ryuko raised her eyebrows.

“Same story, same day.” Satsuki replied, rubbing her eyes and yawning. “I’d rather not go into details if you don’t mind... Actually I’m not _legally_ allowed to tell you anything more than the shrapnel bit.”

“You were on a secret mission, Sats?” Ryuko rolled her eyes.

“Of course I am, I’m Satsuki Kiryuin, and everything I do is high priority and amazing.” Satsuki grinned and laid back on the bed.

“I know you’re joking, but it’s true so…” Ryuko narrowly dodged a smack from her girlfriend. “I mean it!”

Satsuki merely hummed, choosing instead to close her eyes and lean into the pillows.

“You want me to make you some eggs or something?” Ryuko asked, sitting up and watching as Satsuki shook her head.

“That’s not necessary.” She mumbled. “I just want to lie here with you…”

“You don’t want to go to your banquet?”

“It’s not honoring me, so why should I attend.”

“Your ego is the size of your eyebrows.”

Satsuki chuckled but said nothing.

“I think you deserve a break though.” Ryuko looked at the alarm clock and smiled. “Wanna order some food and catch up on Game of Thrones? You’ve missed a couple seasons, so…”

“What kind of food?” Satsuki asked, her eyes opening to stare at her girlfriend.

“Any food you want.” Ryuko said, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair. “I promise not to gag when you tell me.”

“Maybe some Indian food or pizza.” Satsuki mused.

“Well, I want pizza, so we’re getting pizza.” Ryuko hopped off the bed and grabbed her phone off the dresser. “You want mushrooms right? We’re not getting pineapple either, sicko.”

“Mushrooms and bacon.” Satsuki said, pausing for a moment. “And I want breadsticks.”

“Okay, anything else?”

“Buffalo wings.”

“Cool.” Ryuko dialed the number of a local pizza parlor, where she and Satsuki frequented enough to know the owners on a first name basis. “We’ve got beer in the fridge, so go get some plates and shit ready, kay? Make your shitty tea, too. You know I can’t do it to save my life.”

“Alright.” Satsuki stood and stretched, kissing Ryuko on the top of the head before leaving the room.

Ryuko ordered the pizza with a smile on her face as she walked into the living room. Satsuki had hopped up onto the counter and was sitting there, watching her tea kettle with a stack of paper plates on her lap and a disgusted look on her face. With a small chuckle, Ryuko padded over to her and leaned her forearms on the counter, smirking at her girlfriend.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, feigning innocence.

“Why do you have two months’ worth of paper plates?” Satsuki asked, sounding mildly irritated.

“I’m not doing any fucking dishes.” Ryuko said, her smirk morphing into a soft smile when Satsuki leaned down and pecked her lips.

“Absolutely repulsive.” Satsuki rolled her eyes, her lips turning up slightly. “Why do I eat with you again?”

“Because you love me… and you love making me wash dishes.”

“You’re stupid.” Satsuki sighed before her kettle started to whistle.

“No, you’re the stupid one.”

Satsuki rolled her eyes and started preparing her tea. A sigh escaped Ryuko’s lips as she watched her girlfriend pour the hot water into her favorite teacup, a gift from Ryuko that said ‘#1 loser’ on the side. Satsuki’s hands shook as she started to add cream, and Ryuko frowned at that. She moved over to Satsuki and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing a small kiss to the back of her neck. Ryuko’s frown deepened when her girlfriend stiffened, but didn’t mention it.

She wasn’t going to pretend that she didn’t notice the change in Satsuki’s behavior, but she’d read that it wasn’t uncommon for soldiers to come back from their tours a little different than when they’d left. Satsuki hardly slept at night, Ryuko was kept up some nights by her girlfriend’s inability to hold still, and when she did sleep, it was restless. Ryuko knew in the back of her mind that Satsuki was not completely alright, but she wanted to give her time, or at least wait for more concerning behaviors before calling a therapist.

“I love you.” Ryuko mumbled into the back of Satsuki’s neck.

“I love you too.” Satsuki took a sip of her tea. “Will you get off of me, though? I’d like to drink my tea without having a baby koala on my back.”

“God, you hate me!” Ryuko let go of her girlfriend and turned away, dramatically waving her hands in the air. “I knew it! I guess I’ll leave and never come back!”

“You’re such an idiot.” Satsuki took a sip from her tea.

“But you missed me, right?” Ryuko smiled, kissing Satsuki’s cheek and reveling at the way Satsuki blushed. “Aw, you missed me!”

“Of course I missed you.” Satsuki said, setting her cup on the counter and turning to face Ryuko. “Though, you are starting to remind me of the people in my squad… They were all buff slobs as well.”

“Whatever.”

There was a knock on the door before Satsuki could answer, and Ryuko grabbed her girlfriend’s wallet before heading over to answer it.  She paid the pizza guy happily, and since it was Satsuki’s wallet, and the woman practically shit money, Ryuko gave the man a ten dollar tip. With the food in her arms, Ryuko walked back to the kitchenette and placed the boxes on the countertop.

“I’m getting a beer.” Ryuko said, walking over to the fridge. “You want one?”

“I’m fine.” Satsuki took a sip from her tea to emphasize her point.

“On the straight and narrow, I see.”

“How loose is your definition of straight?”

Ryuko let out a loud bark of a laugh. “God dammit!”

Satsuki raised her eyebrow and finished her tea.

“I fucking love you, you fucking piece of shit.”

 


End file.
